Nostalgia y melancolía
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Capitulo Unico Es su ultimo dia en Hogwarts. Una etapa de su vida termina esa noche y otra muy diferente empezara mañana. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿que sentimientos le embargan? ¿que piensa en este instante, cuando todo lo recuerda?


_Como siempre... espero que les guste :D_

**Nostalgia y melancolía**  
_(By: Lady Lily)_

Era el último día que estaba allí.  
El ultimo día de clase, de colegio… de su niñez, de su juventud.  
El tiempo había avanzado inexorablemente y ahora, en ese instante, ya no había retroceso posible. No podía dar marcha atrás, no podía volver. Todo terminaba ese día.  
Miró por la ventana y el paisaje, tan conocido, antes tantas veces visto, se le revelaba nuevo, renovado, bajo una nueva luz, como si lo viese por primera vez.  
Una lágrima cayó por su rostro: ese era el último día que estaría allí.  
No podía dejar de pensar en ello.  
Muchas veces se había imaginado ese último día, con alegría y esperanzas, con ganas de acabar con todo, de dejar el colegio y todo lo que le rodeaba, pero ahora… ahora que ya había llegado ese momento, lo que le embargaba era una melancolía distinta, como si no quisiese irse de allí definitivamente.  
Veía todo, observaba cada detalle del lugar y se daba cuenta de que todo seguía igual que el primer día… todo excepto ella. Ella había cambiado, vaya si había cambiado: había crecido, había aprendido de la vida, había descubierto todo lo que esta le enseñaba en los pequeños detalles, en las clases, en la gente que había conocido. No, no era la misma que había llegado el primer día, era mejor, había aprendido mucho y más de lo que pensaba al llegar.  
Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento jugase con su pelo.  
Dejó que los recuerdos llegasen a su mente mientras respiraba el suave aroma de la naturaleza salvaje.

Como el primer día, pero a la vez tan diferente…  
Se volvió a ver allí, a las puertas de la escuela, todavía una niña, recién empezada la vida, con muchas cosas por delante. No temblaba como otros, pues sentía curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba. Inmediatamente se sintió atraída hacia el bosque, hacia los árboles, hacia la naturaleza. Quizás fuera por eso que su cama estaba cerca de la ventana: porque le gustaba despertarse con el primer rayo de luz y saludar al sol en las primeras horas.  
Sus primeros recuerdos, los de esas primeras horas, eran bastantes nítidos, y a la vez, difusos: podía recordar como era la sala, como eran las puertas, como eran las barcas… pero no podía recordar como eran exactamente las caras de las personas que le acompañaban…  
Sabia quien estaba a su lado, podía recordar sus nombres, su presencia, pero no como eran. Habían pasado tantos años juntos unos y otros, que los rostros que permanecían en su mente eran los actuales, ya no quedaba rastro de la primera vez que se encontraron. Era como si siempre hubieran estado allí, aunque nunca antes se hubieran visto unos y otros, no hasta que llegaron todos a la escuela.  
Procedían de diferentes lugares, unos de cerca de allí, otros… de más lejos, pero todos y cada uno, una vez que traspasaron las puertas, se sintieron como si se hubieran conocido de siempre… y así sería durante el tiempo que permanecieran en el colegio.  
Al principio se fueron conociendo poco a poco, juntándose por grupos según intereses comunes, según en que lugar se encontraban durmiendo, pero, también, poco a poco, según iba pasando el tiempo, el círculo de conocidos, y de amigos, se fue ampliando cada vez más, y al final, ya no eran varios los grupos, ya era sólo uno muy grande: los que habían comenzado ese año juntos.  
Los echaría muchísimo de menos.  
Ya empezaba a añorar su amistad y compañía (y todavía no se habían separado)  
Sabía bien que las promesas de no separarse se romperían, eso era la ley de la vida, las obligaciones, los trabajos, la distancia… todo y nada podía ser la causa de su separación. Siempre lo era.  
Al menos, pensó, conservaría los recuerdos de esos años en su corazón y los guardaría como uno de los tesoros más preciados.  
Ya antes había sufrido perdidas y rupturas, y sabia lo duro que era aquello, pero esta vez… esta vez era diferente: había crecido, había madurado, había vivido tantas y tantas cosas con esas personas… no se culpaba de empezar a echarlas ya de menos, pues habían sido una gran familia para ella, tan lejos de la propia…  
No quería separarse de ellos, de ese lugar… quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese preciso instantes, que no avanzase, que nada cambiase… pero ay, era irremediable, el tiempo, el transcurrir de los segundos, de los minutos, de las horas, era inexorable, constante, inalterable. No podía luchar contra aquel enemigo invisible, no podía pedir un imposible.

No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar tan abundantemente, pero ahora, muchas lágrimas suyas creaban un pequeño charco justo a su lado, en el trozo de ventana donde estaba apoyada, mirando el paisaje. Con una mano, borró aquel rastro, y sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que se quedara el rojo rastro de las lágrimas en ellos. Tenia que ser fuerte, o al menos, aparentarlo, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se transparentaran, tenia que ocultarlos, muy profundo, muy hondo, muy dentro de su corazón, allí, en el más oscuro y recóndito de su interior. Iba a demostrar que era muy fuerte, como siempre lo había sido en esos años. Ya lloraría, ya dejaría caer lágrimas de nostalgia una vez que todo hubiera acabado, pero ahora, ahora no podía, no quería… pero su cuerpo le llevaba la contraria.  
Con el dorso de su mano volvió a limpiarse las mejillas.  
Maldición¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir siendo como hasta entonces?  
Si, en aquel instante, alguien le hubiera dicho que le realizaría un deseo, sólo un deseo nada más, sin importar cual fuera, ella hubiera pedido que todo quedase igual, detenido en ese momento, que el día nunca acabase, que la noche no llegase, que el tiempo no trascurriese.  
No quería que llegara el mañana, pues era el primer día de su nueva vida. Una vida ya de adulto, no de niñez. Todo seria diferente y lo sabía. Ya nada seria igual que entre las paredes de ese castillo, de su vida hasta entonces. Todo iba a cambiar. Tendría que aprender a enfrentarse al futuro, al destino que le esperase y dejar atrás la infancia, y los sueños, y las fantasías vanas…

Muchísimas veces, como todos, había deseado que ese día llegase. Se había imaginado la gran fiesta que montarían, las alegrías que provocaría: todos felices por acabar, todos deseosos de irse de allí…  
Y ahora, que había llegado ese deseado momento, que ya estaba en el día que todos y cada uno de los niños sueñan al llegar al castillo, ahora no deseaba la gran fiesta, no deseaba la separación, la terminación de sus estudios. No deseaba nada, sólo el detener del tiempo… pero sabia que eso no era posible de ningún modo, no se puede luchar contra lo establecido.

¿Cuántas veces, al mirar hacia delante, pensamos que el tiempo va muy lento… pero después, una vez llegado ese momento deseado, echamos la vista atrás y comprobamos que todo ha ido muy rápido, demasiado?...  
Eso era lo que le pasaba, pues desde que se había sentado en la ventana, había recordado todo y cada uno de los años que había pasado en el colegio, a todos y cada uno de los que había conocido, sus temores al inicio, sus cambios, su unión… desde el primer año al ultimo… y en tan sólo unos segundos que a ella le habían parecido eternos.

No, el castillo no había cambiado nada, quizás tan sólo un poco más de polvo y suciedad, pero, aparte de eso, estaba igual que el primer día. En cambio, ella se había trasformado por completo, tanto interior como exteriormente: ya no era aquella chiquilla que llegaba sin saber lo que le deparaban los siguientes años: se había convertido, se había transformado…  
Comprendía, ahora lo hacia, que todos esos años, además de aprender todo lo que los maestros le habían enseñado, además de aprender a hacer tal y cual cosa… además había aprendido a crecer… y a su pesar, eso era terrible, pues segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minutos, eso le iba acercando cada vez más a instante donde se encontraba ahora…

Un leve soplo de viento le arrancó de sus pensamientos, que ahora empezaban a elevarse muy alto. Permanecer en el suelo, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que permanecer en el aquí y en el ahora, ya que si se ponía a pensar en el futuro, no le quedarían lagrimas en su interior.

Inexorablemente el tiempo avanzaba, sin cesar, sin detenerse, acercándola cada vez más al momento tantas veces aguardado, tantas veces tan deseado… y, ahora, tan temido, tan odiado… tan espantosamente real y palpable.  
Sólo tenía un deseo en su corazón, pero era un deseo imposible, y lo sabia.  
Por última vez, miró el paisaje que se extendía ante ella, los árboles, las montañas, el lago… el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte…el atardecer…  
Era la hora.  
Ya no había más tiempo.  
Todo acababa en ese preciso momento: la fiesta de graduación empezaba, y con ella, una parte de su vida concluía.  
Con decisión, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro, borrando la última debilidad que se había permitido en aquella ultima hora, en ese ultimo instante de su vida de estudiante, cruzó decidida la puerta de su dormitorio, rumbo al comedor, para juntarse con el resto de sus compañeros y celebrar todos juntos la finalización de sus estudios…  
¿Qué le depararía el futuro?  
¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora?  
No lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia seguro, es que los años que había pasado entre los muros de esa escuela, de Hogwarts, todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que había aprendido, vivido, disfrutado… nunca, nunca, nunca los olvidaría… y a ellos, sus amigos, sus hermanos, tampoco…

**Fin**  
.  
.  
_Nota de la Autora: Esta historia esta escrita desde una perspectiva muy, muy personal, los sentimientos son muy sinceros, las experiencias reales. Se lo que se siente al acabar una etapa de tu vida y empezar otra muy distinta, pues hoy, justamente hoy (20 de mayo), yo lo he hecho.  
Hoy (quitando los exámenes que tengo que hacer) he acabado la universidad. Han sido varios años allí, estudiando, aprendiendo, conociendo… y hoy, en la vuelta a casa, en el autobús que me alejaba irremediablemente de ese lugar, finalizando todo, he tenido la necesidad de plasmar todo esto. Y, en un impulso nacido de no se sabe donde, he decidido situarla en el "universo mágico" No se porqué, quizás porque a veces me gusta evadirme allí cuando las preocupaciones de la vida son muy agobiantes…  
Y es por eso que la protagoniza una joven de identidad desconocida (puede ser cualquiera, conocida o no, no lo se, sólo que es una mujer… aunque creo que su identidad no importa mucho, sólo sus sentimientos, podría ser Lily Potter, Hermione… o incluso Bellatrix… todas pueden ser y ninguna), que piensa en su ultimo día de clase en Hogwarts… pero aparte de unos cantos cambios más, el resto ha quedado tal y como estaba, tal y como lo he imaginado y escrito al volver de mi ultimo día de clase…  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ese es mi gran y único deseo.  
Besos miles.  
Lady Lily_

Pd: Nos vemos en otros fics :D


End file.
